Hunger
by Kittenshift17
Summary: It had been far too long since he took a woman, far too long since he had let himself take this form. The beast inside him ruled his soul and it howled at the thought of burying his teeth in her throat. The wolf wanted to taste her soft flesh, but the man wanted to taste something else. Written for Lilyfire's Halloween Challenge! One-Shot.


**Hunger**

* * *

><p>Her dark cape brushed the ground as she ran, the hem of her tunic sliding up with each step to reveal her creamy thighs and he felt himself being drawn to her with ferocious hunger. Inside his chest, the beast raged for its release. Each step she ran only sought to sentence her. She had become prey the minute she had started to jog and he licked his chops hungrily at the thought. Her supple woman's body was awash with delicious curves and he yearned to taste them. It had been far too long since he took a woman, far too long since he had let himself take this form.<p>

The beast inside him ruled his soul and it howled at the thought of burying his teeth in her throat. The wolf wanted to taste her soft flesh, but the man wanted to taste something else. It was uncommon for one so young and so beautiful to wander into his woods; humans had learned long ago to stay on the paths. Paths were safe places were naught from the forest could touch them, yet the creature bounding through his forest paid no heed to the danger, unaware of the threat that lurked in the shadows tracking her every move with hungry eyes and a burn so sharp it was all he could do to keep from springing after her.

The Wolf. That's what humans like her called him. He was the evil of the forest that ate lost children and took mercy upon the old and frail who welcomed his jaws. But the girl in the cape belonged to neither category. She was unique from her downy soft hair the shade of sunlight on snow and of the same fluffy appearance of fluffy goose down or candy floss, all the way to her small bare feet. The man in him remembered such things and the wolf snapped his jaws impatiently at such romantic musings.

Perhaps she had wandered off the path picking flowers and been lost in the woods. He groaned at the feel of the wolf clawing for release. The blood red shade of her hood presented too many images of the times he'd been cloaked in the same shade and the wolf took control as it growled it's hunger and irritation. He watched the way the girl in the cloak skidded to a stop at the sound. She was in a glade, and the day's last light was beginning to dwindle. She looked around frantically, eyes hidden in the shadow of her hood. He knew she could not see him through the gloom, and he heard her heart begin to beat rapidly as fear gained a foothold within her mind.

When she threw back her cape in the hopes of seeing better without it, his breath caught. Her dandelion fluff hair gleamed in the last rays of sunlight, but her beauty was beyond imagining, the man who so often laid dormant inside him roused at the sight of her eyes, bluer than the sky, and her full lips stained crimson as though she had been eating wild strawberries. The wolf within had him growling again to feel the dormant humanity stirring so, and the girl's eyes swivelled to peer through the gloom to the spot where he crouched among the trees.

"Hello?" She called, her voice high and sweet. A stray breeze ferried her scent to him and as the breeze stirred his wild tangle of dark hair he breathed in deeply. She smelled of fear and femininity, ripe for the taking. Even the wolf paused as a warm earthy scent filled his nose and the man let out his own growl.

Yes, Fenrir decided, he would have her. He would taste that sweet flesh under his tongue and delight in the feel of her blood dripping off his chin. Already he could imagine the way she would scream and excitement sizzled in his blood. He would delight in the feel of her writhing in terror beneath him. Before the moon could rise any higher and render him back to the form of the wolf, thereby robbing him of the man's desire, Fenrir Greyback stalked closer until she could see him in all his naked glory through the trees.

"Hello, sweetling" he purred to her when he reached the edge of the glade, his voice gravelly and hoarse after so long spent unused when ordinarily snarling suited him. She stumbled back a step from him in shock at his filthy, bloodied appearance and sub-human features as the change already began to press upon him.

"You're the…." She trailed off, watching with an expression of absolute horror as his hands began to transform into lethal claws and his fangs lengthened in his mouth as the hunger gnawed at him, eating away at what little control he was hanging onto.

"The Wolf" he growled, low, his voice husky with his lust and the wolf's hunger for her young, supple body and positively delicious looking flesh.

She screamed as she spun away from him, fear causing her heart to race, spiking her blood with the flavour he so craved. He allowed her a moment's head start, enjoying the thrill of the chase too much to simply take her right there in the glade without a fight. It was so much more delicious to allow her the false hope that she might escape him. He could already feel the way she would fight in his jaws, the way she would cry out desperately for help when he satisfied the hunger of the man, and the way her life would ebb away amid a sea of terror and tears when he tore into her flesh to satisfy the hunger of the Wolf.

As he sprung after her, knowing his hunger would soon be sated, Fenrir decided it was utterly delightful to be him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was written as one of two stories entered in Lilyfire's Halloween challenge over at HPFF. The theme is to write a horror/dark story or a story about Halloween and I figured I wanted to do one of each. Therefore, while this isn't the darkest story I've written (see BLOODIED DAGGER for that) it is still outside my usual forte. Let me know how you thought I did. Is it spooky enough? Much Love. xx-Kitten.**


End file.
